


Gamble with My Life

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, some descriptions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Anon prompted: Man, I wasn’t into this ship but then you and Kasspasia started writing amazing stories of them and I’m...I love them so much. If you’re still taking prompts for it, Aspasia saves Kassandra’s life from a cultist? I feel like that should have been in the game, honestly. Especially with then options we’re given. Anyway, yeah, sorry. I’m not good at requesting prompts.





	Gamble with My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! sorry I’ve been slow on prompts, school and personal life haven’t been kind to me so I haven’t been able to write but @kasspasia has been encouraging me so god fucking bless her, and also thank you for letting me torture you with tidbits of this fic. A few things to know before going into this fic: I twist canon slightly so the Atlantis ending comes a little after the main family ending. It also changes Aspasia’s role and desires with the cult slightly so that she wants to destroy them from the inside out. It also assumes Kassandra saves Deimos before the cult crumbles entirely. Okay! with that out of the way thank you for the prompt, feel free to send in more and I hope you all enjoy!

Aspasia looked up, towards the mouth of the cave where the snarling and clanking of chains came from. She didn’t have to wait long until four of the masked cultists appeared, the beaten and bloody pulp of what must have been a woman judging from her hair suspended between them. She snarled and garbled, defiant despite her state. One of her eyes was black and bruised, swollen shut, the other nearly crusted shut from all the blood, a gash on her forehead the source of the blood. Her lip looked torn and if Aspasia had to guess that was the source of her lack of proper speech. Her arms and legs weren’t much better. She wore a simple chiton that was ripped and stained. It was cut in several places and blood oozed from her wounds. She was a mess of wounds and not much else. Whoever the cultist were who had captured her had clearly done their very worst.

Her arms were chained behind her back and they threw her to the ground in front of the pyramid. The four of them looked at her then and she could see their smirks and smiles of pleasure as they presented the woman to her. “We have brought for you, the leader of us all, the sister.” He declared it strongly and proudly and Aspasia’s blood froze in her veins, the world screeching to a halt around her. Looking down at the woman, laying on the cold hard floor, now curled into the fetal position as best as she could, shivering, blood still steadily oozing from her wounds.

Aspasia couldn’t see Kassandra in the sad mess in front of her. Reigning her thundering pulse and fear in, forcing her voice to come out steady Aspasia spoke. “And you’re sure? She doesn’t look like much.” She forced a sneer into her voice, secretly hoping against all reason these men were wrong and this was a mistake.

“I am sure.” He replied, reaching behind him and drawing something from his robe. He tossed a blade towards her and it skittered to a stop at her feet. Absolute dread filled her then and Aspasia could barely repress the gasp and shiver that raced up her spine. Laying at her feet was Kassandra’s famed spear, covered in blood but unmistakable. Looking closer at the woman, still snarling and trying feebly to break free, Aspasia could recognize the scar that ran down her left shoulder, the braid she always wore, and unmistakably, around her right bicep was the tattoo Kassandra had gotten not three week prior.

There was no doubt in Aspasia mind, this was Kassandra. A million thoughts ran through her all at once, each one discarded as quickly as it came as Aspasia desperately tried to figure out how to stop the cult from killing her. Everything else came second to ensuring Kassandra’s survival. The other cultist around her muttered, plans and ideas on how to handle her being whispered among each other. The four who had carried her in still stood, proud and patiently waiting for Aspasia’s reaction. She had to act now or she risked the life of the woman she loved.

Folding her hands together Aspasia smiled, tipped her chin slightly in acknowledgement and picked up Kassandra’s spear, tucking it away before she strode forward, faking the confidence she barely felt. “You have done well. You will be well rewarded, but first...” She paused and used her foot to force Kassandra onto her back, her one good gold eyes glaring with absolute hatred up at her. It took strength for her to keep her composure and not let her emotions get in the way. If Kassandra got out of this alive, there was good chance she’d receive that look again before Kassandra plunged her spear into her throat for being a cultist. “I’d like a few moments with our… guest.” Before any of the cultist could protest Aspasia kicked her over and dipped, grabbing the chain and with strength, fuelled entirely by the adrenaline running through her veins, dragged her across the floor.

She dragged her off the plinth and sending a prayer up to any god who would listen to forgive her, dragged her through the cold water, biting her lip and ignoring the choking and gasping sounds of Kassandra struggling to breathe as she was dragged through the shallows. She didn’t slow, dragging her to the back of the chamber where she had her own semi private space where she had a desk and some small creature comforts. She slammed the door behind her and no sooner was the door closed than all the strength she had left her. Her arms shaking she heaved a breath as she pulled Kassandra, as gently as possible over to the pile of blankets she’d piled in the corner. When she let go of the chains Kassandra immediately tried to get to her knees a snarl on her torn and ruined face.

“You are mistaken if you think I will go easy or quiet.” She said, the words coming out twisted and half slurred due to her injuries. Every single part of Aspasia ached to bring the woman into her arms, to wash the blood off her and tend to her wounds and kiss her. But that wasn’t a possibility right now, it might never be a possibility again, but that was a price Aspasia was willing to pay.

“I’m not going to harm you.” Aspasia returned, unable to keep the slight tremble from her voice. “But you’re going to do a few things for me.” Kassandra gave a hollow laugh, the sound practically feral and causing Aspasia to flinch.

“I’ll die before I do a single thing for you.” Kassandra returned. Her strength giving out as she slumped over on her side, keeping eye contact the whole time, defiant despite her weak and vulnerable position.

Aspasia bit her lip. Kassandra wouldn’t work with her to save her own life, and if she revealed herself now, Kassandra would go berserk and do something stupid, she needed some leverage, anything in order to get Kassandra under control and out of this cursed lair. A dark and sickening idea came to her then and closing her eyes, Aspasia blew out a breath. She knew what she had to do.

“Yes, you are going to do these things for me, or your mother will be the one who suffers.” Kassandra stiffened then, her eyes desperately trying to search her own, hidden behind the mask.

“You don’t have her, she is safe with…” Kassandra paused fumbling before her voice evened. “My mater is safe, as is my lover. Your champion is on my side now and he will never let anything happen to them.” Aspasia repressed a flinch. It was likely this was the last time Kassandra would ever refer to her as her lover ever again.

“Is that bet you’re willing to make?” Aspasia purred, her whole body revolting against her mouth and the disgusting way she was speaking to the one woman she cared for more than anything else in the entire world. She bent and stroked Kassandra’s face for added effect, completely unsurprised when Kassandra jerked her head back. Before Kassandra could say anything more, Aspasia flicked the dagger from her sleeve and pressed it against Kassandra’s throat. “You are going to scream like I have slit you from navel to neck, or I will make you.”

Kassandra’s throat bobbed and for the first time since arriving her angry and defensive demeanor slipped, confusion passing over her face. Aspasia pressed the dagger closer. “Scream.” Kassandra hesitated another moment before she released a breath before closing her eyes, screwing her face up in pain, either real or imagined and screamed like a wounded animal. She repeated the action when Aspasia pressed the dagger to her throat again, gentler, simply prompting her. When the echoes died away Aspasia nodded, satisfied.

“Good.” Aspasia stood and slammed the dagger into her table, sinking it into the wood deep enough that it would be impossible for Kassandra to pull it back out in her weakened state. “The next thing you’re going to do for me is take a message, to the Mother of yours and your so called lover.” Kassandra snarled at that, her chest heaving with the effort. She had to be exhausted by now. Adrenaline could only do so much and she feared if she kept the _mistios_ for much longer she wouldn’t have the energy to get away. “You’re going to tell them if they don’t surrender Deimos back to us, that they will suffer far more than you have here today.”

“I’ll die before you ever take him back.” Aspasia shrugged at that, faking nonchalance.

“Then you’ll die and we will kill you mater and take him by force. It makes no difference to me.” She bent at the waist, choking down the urge to vomit as she took Kassandra by the throat, forcing her head back and controlling her as she guided Kassandra to stand. With her free had she pressed the lever to reveal her hidden escape route. “Now run on back to mother like a good little messenger.” As swiftly as she could, she undid the chains that bound Kassandra, knowing she had only a precious few seconds to act before Kassandra would try to kill her. The chains fell free and before Kassandra could react, Aspasia forced her into the tunnel and closed it behind her. The bookshelf slid back into place and for a tense few seconds Aspasia expected Kassandra to try and batter her way back in. After several moments of silence Aspasia slumped into the chair at her desk, no longer able to supress the sobs that bubbled up in her chest.

She let herself cry, knowing that despite the fact that she had just managed to save Kassandra’s life, her own was coming to a close. Either the cultists would suspect her and kill her here for letting their prize go, or Kassandra would strike her down the moment she returned to their shared estate and confessed everything. One way or another, she didn’t think she would live to see another sunrise. After a few moments Aspasia got her emotions under control and stood. The job was not done yet and there was one last thing Aspasia would have to do to ensure Kassandra got away. Taking the spear she had picked up earlier she held it, the blade glinting in the dull candle light. She beheld it for a moment. Despite the fact that it was broken, Aspasia had watched Kassandra do some truly remarkable things with it. She wielded it like an extension of herself. It was a beautiful thing. It seemed only fitting that one way or another, she would meet her end on it. Taking a deep breathe she took it and pointed it towards herself. Taking three slow deep breathes, Aspasia forced herself to relax before plunging it deep into her own belly, gasping and swaying as it sunk in.

Dropping to her knees she prayed her ruse would work, and then she screamed.

~

It was nearly morning by the time Aspasia stumbled into the arms of the one of the guards that surrounded the estate, her dress stained with her own blood, Kassandra’s spear clutched in her hand. The guard shouted at her companion to go fetch the doctors once more, making Aspasia’s heart stir, hoping that meant Kassandra had survived and managed to make her way home. Too weak and tired to resist, Aspasia let the guard lift her and carry her into the estate, her hands gentle and her voice soft as she told her to hold on, Bemus would have the doctors in a moment.

She was carried into the room she shared with Kassandra, bleary eyes barely registering her lover laying on the bed, looking slightly better and Myrinne at her side, stroking the hair from her face, looking pale and drawn. The female guard set her next to Kassandra who didn’t move. The world spun and barely righted itself as Aspasia was laid down, the guard now pressing her hands to the wound, trying to staunch the slow ooze of blood. Myrinne was suddenly at her head, gently lifting it and placing it in her lap, muttering soothing nothings in her ear as she stroked her hair.

“Aspasia, what happened?” Myrinne was asking, her voice sounding both far away and under water. In lieu of a response, Aspasia weakly raised her arm, dropping the spear near the older woman and grimacing.

“Terrible things… My fault.” She rasped, her grip on reality slipping, things around her distorting. Distantly, in the back of her mind Aspasia knew she was on the edge of death, she knew she’d lost a lot of blood. The cult had bought her ruse but had been unwilling to help, for fear of exposing themselves and she’d dragged herself from the dark cave alone, struggling to keep sight of the greater goal. “Gods forgive me.” Aspasia begged, now delirious with pain and blood loss. She could hear hurried footsteps, Myrinne barking an order… reaching out blindly, she found Kassandra’s hand, still warm, a good sign.

Curling her fingers around Kassandra’s much larger hand she slipped into unconsciousness.

~

When Aspasia next woke her head pounded, her mouth dry like she hadn’t drank in days and her body ached. It was dark, a few candles lighting the room. Taking a few deep breaths Aspasia glanced around. She was alone in the room, her study she realized. There were blood soaked rags laying in a basket near the door, pots of water and a pile of fresh rags sat next to the bed where she lay. Slipping a hand under the simple chiton she now wore she felt the cloth the wrapped around her body, keeping her wound clean. Glancing down it was clean, no traces of blood, which was good. Relaxing against the pillows Aspasia took a moment to let out a breath. Kassandra had made it back, had presumably been seen by the doctors. At the very least that was a good sign.

The door creaked open and Aspasia turned her head, watching as Myrinne entered, another pot of water in her hands. When she turned to the prone woman she jumped slightly but quickly smiled when she realized she was awake. “Welcome back.” She said, her voice soft.

“I hope that water is for me.” Aspasia spoke, her voice not much more than a harsh rasp. Myrinne came over and settled next to the bed, offering the pot which she gladly took and began to drink from greedily. The water was cool and soothing and Aspasia barely supressed a groan at the relief it brought. Myrinne said nothing as she drank, waiting until it was drained to take it back and setting it out of the way.

“It is good to see you up as well.” Myrinne said, taking one of the clean rags and dunking it, wringing it out before gesturing towards Aspasia who nodded her consent and let her lay the cloth along her forehead.

“How is Kassandra?” Aspasia asked, both desperately needing the answer and terrified of it.

Myrinne smiled and glanced out the door. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?” a Jolt went through her then, her heart sizing up in excitement and fear as Kassandra entered the room, looking for the whole world like the whole ordeal had never occurred. She was dressed in a rather simple chiton, wearing no armor save her bracers. She entered and took Myrinne’s place who smiled at her daughter and whispered something in her ear as she stood, squeezing her shoulder before exiting and closing the door behind her. Kassandra sat where her mother had just been and smiled, a soft but pained gesture, hesitating to take Aspasia’s hand in both of hers.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, her eyes roving over Aspasia’s body, checking her over for any signs of pain or discomfort.

“I…” Aspasia felt her throat close up. She knew she had to confess, knew that she could not keep lying and endangering Kassandra, but her heart broke, knowing that these precious few seconds would be the last she ever had with her love. “I’m….” She struggled to speak. Against her will tears welled up in her eyes and before she could hide them Kassandra was making a soft sound an moving closer and lying next to her, pressing the length of her body against her own and gingerly holding her hip, her stab wound preventing her from placing her arm across her lovers waist as she wanted to.

“I’m so sorry I let this happen to you.” Kassandra murmured, her fingers rubbing soothing circles on her hip. “The cult, they knew about our relationship and they…” Kassandra’s voice caught and Aspasia’s heart shattered into a million pieces, knowing that no matter what came next, the damage was already done, and there would be no forgiveness. “The cult they... they threatened you and my mother if I didn’t return Deimos to them, it’s the only reason I’m still alive.” Her voice wavered but hardened as she spoke next. “They want my brother back but I won’t let them have him, I will die before they take him from us again.”

Aspasia choked and Kassandra took it as a sign of distress, pressing closer. “They don’t want your brother back.” Aspasia choked out, her heart racing and knowing this was the point of no return. Kassandra drew back, her mouth opening like she wanted to speak but Aspasia pressed her fingers against her lips to stop her. “I had to say something to make you leave that place, I had to give you a reason to run away instead of sacrificing yourself in taking out as many of us as possible.” Kassandra looked confused for a few moments, her gold eyes searching Aspasia’s darker ones, filled with guilt and shame, pain and heartbreak.

“What are you-”

“I was the cultist you dealt with. It was me. I made you scream and I made those false threats to you.” Kassandra sat up, confusion, fear and anger warring for dominance on her face. Aspasia knew she had to keep going, confess everything and say everything she had to say now or she would die with things unsaid. “I was... am the leader of the cult of Kosmos… I wanted a new world order, but the cult… they turned to your brother and he wrenched any power I had away. I was an accessory to all their plans… until you saved him and I regained control. But by then it was too late, the cult was corrupt and I knew they had to be disposed of. I have been working to uncover their identities and send you the information anonymously…. I never thought they would try and pursue you…” Aspasia found it difficult to speak, the lump in her throat and perpetually dry mouth forcing her to take frequent pauses. She didn’t dare look at Kassandra. She couldn’t bear the look of betrayal on her face.

“There is no good reason for you to spare me now that you know. Before you kill me just listen to my last words to you. In my desk, the middle drawer has a false bottom. In it is a list of people I suspect are cultists. I wanted to be sure before I tipped you off but my life draws to a close and that information is yours to use as you please.” Aspasia clenched her hands in the blankets, the tears finally spilling over. “I never wanted to hurt you. My heart broke last night when those disgusting _malakas_ brought you to me in the state you were in. I was furious and scared for your life. Believe what you may but I did what I did last night to save you. It was the only way. I will never be able to explain to you how much it hurt me to treat you as roughly as I did, I will never be able to make up for the hurt I have caused you. The cult has no intentions of pursing Deimos any more, nor is your mater in danger, those are lies I made up to save you.” Aspasia drew a shaky breath, the tears now nearly choking her.

“And most importantly, know I love you. I love you more than I can ever hope to explain. You’ll likely never believe my words, or that I ever loved you but I swear to all the gods it is the truth.” Aspasia pressed her palm over the wound in her belly, knowing that as much as it had hurt, the spear entering her heart or slitting her throat would hurt infinitely more.

“I retrieved your spear for you, I knew that you’d want it to strike my killing blow.” Unable to keep speaking Aspasia let her tears take over, quietly cascading down her cheeks and making her shoulders shake. Until now she had always been determined to die a dignified death, her gaze steady and calm as she met her end, but now, now she was broken. She deserved whatever horrible fate was coming to her. Kassandra was eerily quiet and Aspasia cried, her eyes closed as she waited for the spear to rip her life from her.

“It was you who dragged me away from them… It was you who made me scream… to make them think… what? That you were extracting information?” Kassandra finally spoke, her voice wavering, either from pain or anger Aspasia couldn’t tell.

“Yes. I had to make them think I was hurting you. Once you left I did this to myself,” She paused to gesture to her abdomen. “I made them think you had wrenching my dagger from me and stabbed me before making your frantic escape. I had to ensure your escape, and that I’d make it back here to tell you the truth.”

It was silent and the tears made it hard to distinguish anything so Aspasia closed them, awaiting her fate, feeling strangely at peace. Kassandra knew the truth and now there was no reason for her to spare her.

Suddenly Aspasia felt Kassandra grab her by the throat, fingers tight around her neck as she was semi lifted to meet her lover’s eyes one last time, fury and pain burning in those gold eyes that Aspasia had always known would be her downfall. Kassandra’s hands shook but Aspasia didn’t fight her, kept her hands firmly on her thighs as Kassandra choked her. It got hard to breath and Aspasia was forced to slow her breathing, her body struggling for survival her mind was denying it. Her vision started to blacken around the edges, darkness and an eternity of torture in the pits of tarturus beckoning-

Until with a scream of fury Kassandra threw her back down, her chest heaving, her own eyes wet as tears trailed down her face, her fists shaking. She stood, pacing back and forth, her breathing ragged as she paced like a caged lion. Aspasia took deep breaths, sucking in air but stayed where Kassandra had left her. “You lead the cult!” She seethed, finally stopping and glaring at Aspasia. “You... you….” Kassandra threw her hands up with a shout of anger and turned away. There was a moment of calm before she whirled, stalked forward and gestured for Aspasia to stand. “Get up.” She demanded, her face a mask of anger and pain.

Aspasia bit down the little part of her that wanted to rebel against the order, a small part of her still fighting to hold on to her dignified and controlling persona. She struggled to her feet, the wound in her stomach make it difficult, but eventually she stood, one arm protectively curled around her belly. Kassandra stomped over, grabbing the collar of her clothes and jerked her close, their noses almost touching. She could feel the trembles that ran through the other woman, could feel the heat that flowed off her in waves. Distantly she marvelled that there was absolutely no evidence of the torture the cultists had inflicted on her, it was a miracle from the gods, but Aspasia couldn’t dwell on that as Kassandra met her gaze evenly, her eyes narrowing.

“I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me the absolute truth, I will not give you a second chance.” Aspasia nodded minutely. Kassandra took in a ragged breath before her shoulders tensed and she flexed her grip. “Are you in love with me.”

Aspasia was answering before the question was fully asked. “Yes.”

“You have betrayed the cult, you remain to eliminate them.”

“Yes. And to know their goals to cut their plans off when necessary.” It wasn’t fully what Kassandra had asked but it felt important to add.

“A few nights ago, you were the cultist in the mask who dragged me away and freed me.”

“Yes.”

“What would have happened if you’d left me?” Kassandra’s voice wavered, just slightly but it was enough to cause a small spark of hope in Aspasia. After all, she wasn’t dead yet.

“I can’t answer with perfect certainty, but I can with confidence assume you would have been tortured, burned and interrogated, then they might have left you to rot or tried to convert you to their cause.”

There was a long moment of silence, drawn out and Aspasia feared that at any second she’d find the spear driven through her chest, but then Kassandra was grabbing her face and kissing her furiously, all teeth and tongue. It wasn’t gentle, it was rough and angry but it felt so incredible. It was over before she could respond and Kassandra was letting go of her and stepping back. The anger had drained from her and all that remained was the pain and confusion.

“Why have you kept this from me?” Kassandra asked, her voice sounding like she was holding back tears.

“I didn’t think you’d understand. Or that you’d follow me to a meeting and try to kill them all and die in the attempt.” Kassandra looked like she wanted to protest but didn’t a frown on her face. Feeling weak, both from her wounds and from the emotional toll, Aspasia sank back down, sitting on her heels and grimacing at the pain in her head and torso.

It was silent between them for a long moment before Kassandra sat down facing her, a reasonable amount of space between them. “Despite it all I still love you.” Kassandra murmured, looking determinedly anywhere but Aspasia. “I don’t know where this leaves us… but I have no intentions of killing you. All I want in this moment is to take you in my arms but I can’t…” Aspasia grimaced and wrapped her arms around herself in a fruitless effort to soothe herself but nodded in understanding. “One last thing. Promise me you had nothing to do with… the Pythia… my family.”

“I promise. Before my time.” Aspasia replied. “I was only in the cult these past 10 or so years.” Kassandra nodded, seemingly satisfied. They lapsed into silence once more, both of them sitting there, unable or unwilling to look at each other. “You look untouched, you were….” Aspasia made a gesture, unable to properly describe out loud the state Kassandra had been in the last time she saw her. “The gods must truly favor you.” Kassandra looked… guilty? But it was gone before Aspasia could fully decipher the look. She rubbed her wrist, hidden by the leather bracers she wore and Aspasia suspected there was something she wasn’t being told, but she wouldn’t ask. She had no right.

“It is…. A story for another time.” Kassandra said guardedly.

“One I have no right to.” Aspasia said. If Kassandra wanted her to know she would, but for now she was simply grateful that she was no longer in pain. After a few more silent moments Kassandra caved and joined Aspasia on the bed, laying herself down and drawing Aspasia into her arms who practically collapsed into them in relief and joy.

They laid together, Aspasia feeling almost euphoric. She’d never expected Kassandra to let her live. Much less give her a chance at forgiveness. Kassandra trailed her fingers through her hair and Aspasia melted at the touch, shivering and fighting a different kind of tear. “Where does this leave us?” Aspasia whispered against the mercenary’s chest. Both afraid of the answer and hoping against hope things would return to some semblance of normal.

“I don’t know.” Kassandra replied. “I still feel for you but its complicated now… you are a cultist but you have turned against them... it’s confusing.”

“I understand.”

“But this… I am sure of this.” Aspasia wanted to ask what Kassandra meant when she kissed her again, softer this time. She returned the kiss, daring to place her hands against Kassandra’s chest and feeling her breath, her strong and slightly erratic heartbeat. It felt like coming home. Kassandra cupped the back of her head and parted her lips with her own, deepening the kiss and causing a thrill to run through the smaller woman. She explored her mouth briefly before moving lower and biting hard into Aspasia’s neck, making her gasp and her hips to jerk forward. She ran her tongue over the bite mark and sucked to both soothe the ache and create what was surly going to be a very prominent mark. She drew away and blew cool air across the mark before running her thumb across it, seemingly pleased.

“You are mine, you are not the cults. We will hunt and kill every last one of them.” When Aspasia next met her eyes, Kassandra’s were darkened with lust and Aspasia shivered at the primal look she was being given. “The cult will not take anything else from me, not my brother, not my mater and not you.” Aspasia felt her heart swell at her inclusion on the list.

“I promise I won’t keep anything from you. I almost lost you, I can’t bear to have it come to pass.”

Kassandra kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. “I can’t bear to lose you either.”


End file.
